Il Grande Inquisitore
}} Il Grande Inquisitore, o più semplicemente l'Inquisitore, era un maschio Pau'an che possedeva il titolo di Grande Inquisitore degli Inquisitori dell'Impero Galattico alcuni anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin. L'Inquisitore cacciava i Jedi scampati alla distruzione dell'Ordine Jedi. Addestrato alle vie della Forza da Darth Vader, egli aveva il compito di uccidere i bambini sensibili alla Forza in modo tale da impedire ai Jedi rimasti di addestrarli. Per eseguire al meglio il proprio compito, egli studiò gli archivi del Tempio Jedi e imparò i nomi e gli stili di combattimento di tutti i Jedi, rendendolo così un nemico letale per i Jedi sopravvissuti. Dopo essere stato informato sulle azioni di un gruppo di ribelli attivi sul pianeta dell'Orlo Esterno Lothal, l'Inquisitore cercò di uccidere il Jedi Kanan Jarrus e di convertire il suo apprendista, Ezra Bridger, al Lato Oscuro. Il primo incontro coi due avvenne quando alcune voci sulla sopravvivenza della Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli portarono i ribelli alla prigione imperiale, La Guglia, dove l'Impero teneva prigioniera la Maestra. L'Inquisitore però non riuscì a catturare i due e così si diresse su Lothal cercando di rintracciarli. Durante il quindicesimo Giorno dell'Impero, l'Inquisitore si ritrovò ancora faccia a faccia coi due ribelli, presso Fort Anaxes, dove cercò di sconfiggere Jarrus e convertire Ezra al Lato Oscuro. Ezra però utilizzò il suo potere per dirigere un enorme Fyrnock contro l'Inquisitore, il quale, distratto dall'enorme creatura, permise a Kanan e ad Ezra di sfuggire ancora una volta. Settimane dopo il confronto su Fort Anaxes, il Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, arrivato su Lothal, prese il comando della lotta contro i ribelli, facendo uccidere dall'Inquisitore l'ufficiale Cumberlayne Aresko e Myles Grint per i loro continui fallimenti nella caccia ai ribelli. Su ordine di Tarkin, l'Inquisitore e l'agente Kallus crearono una trappola e riuscirono finalmente a catturare Kanan Jarrus. Durante l'interrogazione del Jedi riguardo la sua conoscenza di una ribellione più estesa, l'Inquisitore non riuscì a scoprire nulla di nuovo: così Tarkin ordinò che il Jedi venisse consegnato ad un impianto imperiale su Mustafar. Quando i ribelli organizzarono un salvataggio, Bridger riuscì a liberare il suo Maestro. Dopo di che dovettero affrontare l'Inquisitore nella sale del reattore della nave. Lì, nonostante l'iniziale vantaggio del Pau'an che era quasi riuscito ad uccidere Ezra, Jarrus cambiò le sorti dello scontro, abbracciando tutta la potenza della Forza, che gli permise di sconfiggerlo. Appeso su una passerella sopra il reattore in fiamme, l'Inquisitore avvertì Jarrus che qualcosa di terribile sarebbe avvenuto a loro a causa della sua sconfitta. Conoscendo il prezzo che avrebbe dovuto pagare per il suo fallimento, si lasciò cadere morendo tra le fiamme del reattore. Biografia Gli ordini di Darth Vader ]] Il maschio Pau'an, conosciuto poi come il Grande Inquisitore, era originario del pianeta Utapau, dove nacque circa quindici anni prima dell'Invasione di Naboo. Dopo che Darth Sidious, conosciuto pubblicamente come Palpatine, trasformò la Repubblica Galattica nell'Impero, autoproclamandosi Imperatore, l'Inquisitore sì mise al servizio dell'Impero. Sebbene non fosse un Sith a tutti gli effetti, l'Inquisitore aveva il compito di uccidere tutti i Jedi scampati all'Ordine 66, ordine che prevedeva la distruzione dell'Ordine Jedi. Per svolgere il suo compito, egli fu addestrato nelle vie del Lato Oscuro della Forza, e studio gli archivi del Tempio Jedi, per reperire tutte le informazioni riguardo ogni Jedi. Ad un certo punto egli raggiunse il grado di Grande Inquisitore. A un certo punto, l'Inquisitore fu contattato da Darth Vader, il Signore Oscuro dei Sith, che gli riferì la previsione dell'Imperatore riguardo la nascita di una nuova minaccia. Vader gli disse che la minaccia erano i "figli della Forza", e che non poteva consentire a questi bambini di diventare Jedi. Il Signore Oscuro ordinò all'Inquisitore di dar loro la caccia e di farli aderire all'Impero o di distruggerli, insieme a tutti i Jedi sopravvissuti che avrebbero potuto addestrarli. Dato l'ordine, l'Inquisitore eseguì gli ordini. Un metodo che l'Inquisitore usò per trovare individui Forza sensibili era quello di guardare i cadetti dell'Accademia Imperiale per giovani su Lothal, i quali venivano valutato in basi a criteri, uno di questo indicava appunto la loro capacità di utilizzare la Forza, un'operazione nota come Progetto Harvester. Trappola su Stygeon Prime Qualche tempo dopo, quattordici anni dopo l'ascesa dell'Impero, un gruppo di ribelli operativi su Lothal attirarono l'attenzione dell'agente dell'Ufficio di Sicurezza Imperiale Kallus. Durante una missione dei ribelli, intenti a salvare un gruppo di Wookiee su Kessel, il loro capo, Kanan Jarrus, si rivelò essere un Jedi sopravvissuto. Dopo esseri sfuggiti, Kallus informò l'Inquisitore riguardo l'accaduto. ]] L'Inquisitore così tese una trappola a Kanan e al suo apprendista, Ezra Bridger, su Stygeon Prime. Utilizzando le ossa della Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli, morta durante la caduta della Repubblica, l'Impero diramò immagini che la mostravano ancora viva. Questa immagine fu trasmessa da Gall Trayvis, un ex membro del Senato Imperiale, esiliato per la sua politica anti-imperiale. Insieme all'immagine, Trayvis riferì che la Maestra era tenuta prigioniera nella famosa prigione di Stygeon Prime, la Guglia. Non potendo perdere l'opportunità di salvare un Jedi sopravvissuto, i ribelli decisero di intraprendere una missione di salvataggio. Una volta dentro la prigione, i ribelli fronteggiarono alcuni soldati imperiali. Kanan, percependo la Maestra, insieme ad Ezra, si precipitò nella cella dove veniva tenuta. Una volta dentro trovarono l'immagine di Unduli che si diresse verso il suo sarcofago, mostrando ai due la macabra verità. Subito dopo l'Inquisitore entrò nella cella, con la spada laser accesa, e rivelando che la Maestra era morta da anni. Subito Kanan lo attaccò e i due si affrontarono a colpi di spada laser: durante il duello l'Inquisitore riuscì a capire che Kanan era l'allievo della Maestra Depa Billaba, riconoscendo in lui il stile di combattimento prediletto da Billaba. Ezra intanto fece esplodere un piccolo detonatore, permettendo così a lui e al suo maestro di fuggire dalla cella. Nei corridoi, l'Inquisitore li raggiunse, e riuscì a far volare contro il muro Kanan, mettendolo momentaneamente ko, e cercò dunque di convertire al Lato Oscuro Ezra, il quale non cedette. Così, nel tentativo di colpirlo, l'Inquisitore fu ostacolato da Kanan, appena rinsavito, e lo spinse via con la Forza. Dopo di che Kanan ed Ezra iniziarono a scappare e riunitisi con gli altri compagni si diressero verso un hangar, mentre dietro di loro, porte anti-blaster si chiusero, fermando momentaneamente l'Inquisitore. Infine, con i ribelli oramai lontani, l'Inquisitore tentò il tutto per tutto, lanciando la spada laser contro di loro, ma Kanan riuscì a deviarla, permettendo ai ribelli di fuggire a bordo dello Spettro, la navetta d'attacco appartenente alla loro nave principale, lo Spettro. Incidente all'Accademia Imperiale Dopo il suo fallimento nel catturare Kanan su Stygeon, l'Inquisitore fu contattato da Cumberlayne Aresko, l'ufficiale che gestiva l'Accademia Imperiale di Lothal, informandolo sul fatto che due cadetti avrebbero potuto soddisfare i suoi criteri per scoprire giovani sensibili alla Forza. I due erano Dev Morgan, il quale era in realtà Ezra Bridger, sotto copertura all'interno dell'Accademia col compito di trovare le coordinate di un trasporto contenente un prezioso cristallo Kyber, mentre l'altro cadetto era un certo Jai Kell. L'Inquisitore così annunciò il suo arrivo ad Aresko per il giorno seguente. Ezra, spiando la conversazione, fuggì insieme a Jai Kell e ad un altro cadetto, Zare Leonis, il quale credeva che dietro alla scomparsa di sua sorella, Dhara Leonis, ci fosse lo zampino dell'Inquisitore: infatti, secondo Zare, Dhara era il miglior cadetto dell'Accademia prima della sua scomparsa, scomparsa che l'Impero giustificò dicendo che era stata Dhara stessa a fuggire dall'Accademia. Al suo arrivo all'Accademia, Aresko informò l'Inquisitore riguardo i cadetti fuggiti, e vedendo i file riguardanti i due, l'Inquisitore riconobbe in "Dev Moringan" il giovane apprendista Jedi incontrato su Stygeon. L'Inquisitore quindi si rammaricò per la fuga dei cadetti e una volta raggiunto Zare Leonis, il quale non aveva seguito i compagni, poichè voleva rimanere in Accademia per trovare altre informazioni sulla sorella scomparsa, gli chiese di dirgli tutto ciò che sapeva riguardo ai due fuggitivi. Il Giorno dell'Impero L'Inquisitore fu presente su Lothal nel Giorno dell'Impero, nel quale i ribelli fecero esplodere il prototipo di TIE Advanced v1. Mentre i ribelli cercavano di portare fuori da Lothal Tseebo, un lavoratore imperiale che era riuscito a rubare informazioni sull'Impero molto importanti, l'Inquisitore fu a capo di una squadriglia di Caccia TIE, col compito di abbattere lo Spettro. Poco prima che la nave dei ribelli saltasse nell'Iperspazio, egli riuscì a piazzare sulla nave un radio faro, in modo tale da rintracciarli. Rendendosi conto di poter essere rintracciati, Jarrus e Bridger, saliti a bordo del Spettro ''e sganciati dallo ''Spettro, volarono a Fort Anaxes. L'Inquisitore prese una squadra di soldati e raggiunse i due Jedi. Non appena l'Inquisitore e i suoi soldati sono entrati nella base, essi videro Jarrus e Bridger insieme ad una moltitudine di Fyrnock. I due Jedi usato la Forza per comandare ai Fyrnock di attaccare gli assaltatori. Jarrus combattè l'Inquisitore un'altra volta, ma fu facilmente sopraffatto. Nel tentativo di soccorrerlo Bridger brevemente cedette al Lato Oscuro e richiamò un Fyrnock gigante per attaccare l'Inquisitore. Jarrus si risvegliò, e recuperando Bridger, il quale perse i sensi a causa dell'enorme sforzo nel chiamare il Fynock, si diressero verso la loro navetta. Dopo aver allontanato il gigante Fyrnock, l'Inquisitore tentò di fermare la loro fuga, ma i due riuscirono a salire a bordo del Spettro, e a distruggere i mezzi da sbarco imperiale. Accettato il suo fallimento, l'Inquisitore semplicemente dichiarò che il suo Maestro non sarebbe stato contento. La Cattura di Kanan L'Inquisitore era presente nell'hangar del complesso imperiale quando il Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin arrivò per controllare la situazione su Lothal. I rapporti sulle attività ribelli di Lothal avevano raggiunti i piani pi alti dell'Impero e molte preoccupazioni iniziarono ad emergere soprattutto per le industrie di Lothal, indispensabili per l'espansione dell'Impero nell'Orlo Esterno. Appena arrivato, Tarkin rimproverò il ministro Maketh Tua e l'agente Kallus per la loro incapacità nel fermare i ribelli. Inoltre il Gran Moff respinse le informazioni riguardanti il fatto che a capo dei ribelli ci fosse un Jedi, poichè egli riteneva, in quanto testimone dei fatti, che i Jedi fossero tutti morti dopo l'Ordine 66. Qualche giorno più tardi, Tarkin convocò il comandante Cumberlayne Aresko e il supervisore Myles Grint che da tempo cercavano di fermare i ribelli, fallendo sempre. Dopo una breve conversazione durante la quale Tarkin rivelò che altre cellule ribelli erano attive nell'Impero e che le voci sull'esistenza di un Jedi potrebbero portare ad una ribellione più unita, Tarkin informò i presenti che dal quel momento in poi non sarebbero più accettate fallimenti. Dopo queste parole, l'Inquisitore attivò la sua spada laser direttamente dietro Aresko e Grint e attivata la funzione di rotazione, decapitò i due ufficiali scatenando l'orrore del ministro Tua e dell'agente Kallus, presenti anche loro. Quando Kallus scoprì che i ribelli stavano progettando di colpire la torre di comunicazione imperiale, Tarkin gli ordinò di farli entrare nella torre, tenendo però pronte le truppe per attaccare. Tarkin poi disse all'Inquisitore che questa era la sua possibilità di riscattare se stesso per i suoi fallimenti precedenti. Il Pau'an promise al Governatore che la sua fede sarebbe stata ricompensata. Dopo che i ribelli entrarono nella torre, Kallus e le sue truppe intervennero, circondando la torre e costringendo l'equipaggio dello Spettro ''a fuggire dal tetto. Solo Kanan rimase all'ingresso della torre per dare ai suoi compagni il tempo di fuggire, e a quel punto fronteggiò l'Inquisitore, appena sopraggiunto. Così i due si fronteggiarono ancora una volta, e l'Inquisitore notò un miglioramento da parte di Kanan, ma ciò non si dimostrò sufficiente: l'Inquisitore infatti mostrò ancora una volta la sua superiorità e riuscì a catturare il Jedi. Il resto dei ribelli intanto riuscì a scappare e a mettersi in salvo. Intanto arrivò sul luogo del duello Tarkin, e venendo a conoscenza del segnale che intanto i ribelli avevano fatto trasmettere dalla torre di comunicazione, ordinò ai soldati di abbattere la torre in modo da far cessare una volta per tutte il segnale. L'interrogatorio di Kanan Una volta catturato, Kanan fu portato sullo Star Destroyer di Tarkin, il ''Sovereign, in orbita sopra Lothal. Tarkin e Kallus iniziarono ad interrogare Kanan con una sonda mentale, ma ogni tentativo fu inutile. Così iniziò a perdere la pazienza fino a quando l'Inquisitore non spiegò che i Jedi erano addestrati a resistere alle sonde mentali, ma non invece al dolore. Così il Pau'an utilizzò la Forza per cercare di scoprire informazioni da Kanan, ma anche in questo caso il Jedi resistette. Vedendo come Kanan riuscisse a resistere in tal modo alle loro torture, l'Inquisitore iniziò a sospettare che il Jedi non sapesse veramente nulla riguardo ad una ribellione ancora più grande. Tarkin, spazientito, decise di portarlo in una struttura che non aveva mai fallito nell'ottenere informazioni: così la Sovereign ''partì da Lothal alla volta di Mustafar, un pianeta dell'Orlo Esterno. Nell'orbita di Mustafar, l'Inquisitore continuò il suo interrogatorio, chiedendo al Jedi informazioni su altri ribelli, in particolare su un certo "Fulcrum". Kanan dal canto suo si rifiutò di parlare, costringendo l'Inquisitore a cambiare tattica: chiese infatti informazioni su come egli fosse riuscito a sopravvivere all'Ordine 66. Osservando il suo silenzio, l'Inquisitore rivelò il fatto che sapeva che la Maestra Depa Billaba si era sacrificata per salvare Kanan. Dopo averlo schernito, l'Inquisitore gli disse che non potrà salvare i suoi compagni così come non era riuscito a salvare la sua Maestra poichè Kanan temeva troppo il proprio potere e che era proprio per questo che il Jedi non mostrava in pubblico la sua spada laser. Una volta suonati gli allarmi della nave, l'Inquisitore fu sorpreso nel scoprire che i compagni di Kanan erano saliti sulla nave per salvarlo. Lo scontro a bordo della ''Sovereign Dopo Ezra fece uscire Kanan dalla sua cella, si diressero verso la loro nave passando per la sala macchine della Sovereign. Una volta dentro la sala videro l'Inquisitore che li aspettava e accese la sua spada laser. Kanan prese la spada di Ezra e attaccò l'Inquisitore. Nel duello Kanan utilizzò sia la lama che la pistola di stordimento per attaccare l'Inquisitore. Quando Ezra usò la Forza per strappare la spada laser di Kanan dalla cintura del agente imperiale, l'Inquisitore, disimpegnato dal duello con Kanan e, attivando la sua seconda lama, usò la Forza per spingere via Kanan prima di lanciare la spada laser contro Ezra, il quale, nel tentativo di deviarla, cadde nel vuoto. Affranto per l'apparente perdita del suo Padawan, Kanan rimase in ginocchio per qualche momento con l'Inquisitore in piedi davanti a lui, sorridendo sadicamente al dolore del Jedi. Tuttavia, alla fine si ricompose, ricordando il suo addestramento Jedi e si alzò in piedi. Quando l'Inquisitore gli chiese che cosa sarebbe successo ora che nessun altro sarebbe morto per lui, Kanan rispose che non aveva più nulla da temere. Usò la Forza per recuperare la sua spada laser, usando anche quella di Ezra, il Jedi riprese il duello. Questa volta però, Kanan si dimostrò molto più potente e poco a poco incominciò a spingere l'Inquisitore indietro, il quale incominciò a mostrare paura e incertezza per la prima volta. Quando l'Inquisitore arrivò pericolosamente vicino al bordo, Kanan, interrotto il duello, disse che il suo nemico aveva ragione: era un vigliacco, ma che aveva scoperto che c'era qualcosa di molto più potente della paura: la Forza. L'Inquisitore fece girare le sue lame per difendersi, ma Kanan distrusse la spada laser dell'Inquisitore e l'agente imperiale cadde fuori dal bordo, ma riuscì ad aggrapparsi al bordo. Le due metà della sua spada laser colpirono l'iperguida dello Star Destroyer, facendole prendere fuoco e iniziare una serie di reazioni esplosive all'interno del Soveriegn. Appena Kanan si fermò sopra il suo nemico sconfitto, l'Inquisitore lo guardò e gli disse che la sua sconfitta avrebbe scatenato qualcosa veramente terribile. Conoscendo la punizione che avrebbe ricevuto per il suo fallimento, l'Inquisitore disse al Jedi che c'erano cose molto più spaventose della morte. Poi si lasciò cadere nel generatore in fiamme, uccidendo se stesso. Le ultime parole dell'Inquisitore a Kanan infine erano veritiere. Con il loro agente principale su Lothal morto e una ribellione crescente nella galassia, l'Impero inviò un agente di gran lunga più terribile rispetto all'Inquisitore per sradicare e distruggere i ribelli di Lothal: Darth Vader, maestro dell'Inquisitore. Inoltre, gli altri inquisitori hanno iniziato a dar la caccia a Kanan e ad Ezra, dopo aver appreso della morte del loro leader. Personalità e caratteristiche L'Inquisitore era un maschio Pau'an dalla pelle bianca e con segni rossi sul volto. Vestiva un'armatura nera decorata col simbolo dell'Impero e portava una spada laser a giroscopio rossa con doppia lama. Nonostante fosse un avversario fisico di un certo livello per i Jedi, durante i combattimenti non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozioni, mantenendo sempre la calma e la lucidità. Utilizzando il Lato Oscuro era in grado di riconoscere ogni singolo Jedi e di utilizzare i loro segreti contro di loro. Nel Tempio Jedi, egli raccolse informazioni su tutti i Jedi, sulle loro tradizioni e sui loro stili di combattimento. Era in grado infatti, durante un combattimento, di riconoscere dallo stile del suo avversario, il Maestro di quest'ultimo, come accadde con Kanan, da cui riconobbe subito lo stile della Maestra Deba Billaba. Con la sua temibile spada laser l'Inquisitore intimoriva qualsiasi avversario, e negli scontri non mostrava alcuna pietà in quanto il suo compito era quello di uccidere tutti i Jedi rimasti. Poteri e abilità L'Inquisitore era un praticante del Lato Oscuro della Forza ed era stato addestrato nel combattimento con la spada laser, che aveva due lame rosse e che utilizzava in diversi modi: usando una sola lama, oppure tutte e due oppure entrambe facendole roteare. Quest'ultima tattica era utilizzata per intimorire gli avversari, colpire più nemici col minimo sforzo e fu per questo che l'Inquisitore riuscì ad uccidere diversi Jedi. Oltre ad essere un grande combattente con la spada, egli utilizzava molto bene la Forza. Infatti più di una volta spinse lontano Kanan con il solo utilizzo della spinta della Forza. Egli aveva un forte Senso della Forza, che gli permetteva di percepire Kanan e Ezra, come accadde nel Giorno dell'Impero. Inoltre egli conosceva alcuni trucchi mentali che utilizzò durante l'interrogatorio di Kanan. Infine l'Inquisitore fu un attimo pilota, tanto da guidare un prototipo di caccia TIE durante gli inseguimenti dei Ribelli. Equipaggiamento L'Inquisitore indossava un Casco Speciale dell'Aiutante durante i suoi voli con suo caccia TIE Advanced v1. Dietro le quinte L'Inquisitore è uno degli antagonisti della serie Star Wars Rebels. E' doppiato da Jason Isaacs. La produzione ha voluto precisare che l'Inquisitore non era stato preso da vecchie concept art di altri cattivi come Darth Maul o Darth Vader. All'inizio era stato concepito come un Chagrian, ma alla fine si è deciso di farlo diventare un Pau'an. A differenza degli altri cattivi, l'Inquisitore è stato creato in modo da sembrare più elegante, educato ma contemporaneamente freddo e apatico. Nel 2013, l'Inquisitore è stato il primo personaggio mostrato al pubblico della serie Star Wars Rebels. Ha fatto la sua prima comparse in Spark of Rebellion, in cui parlava con Darth Vader. Ad ottobre 2015, Dave Filoni, annunciò che l'Inquisitore era comparse nelle Guerre dei Cloni, senza precisare se nei film, o in Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''o in ''Clone Wars. '' Comparse *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Droids in Distress'' libro *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * (come visione) * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * }} Comparse no-canoniche *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' Categoria:Inquisitori Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Pau'an Categoria:Cacciatori di Jedi Categoria:Sith Categoria:Torturatori e interrogatori